The present invention relates, in general, to stock material or miscellaneous articles and, in particular, to a structurally defined web or sheet.
For some items, it is important to know whether or not they were tampered with (e.g., evidence in a criminal trial, food, medicine, a ticket). One way of indicating whether or not an item was tampered with is to place a label on the item that would be visibly and irreversibly altered if disturbed. Such a label is often referred to as a tamper-evident label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,472, entitled xe2x80x9cTHERMOSENSITIVE LABEL RENDERED UNUSABLE BY REMOVAL FROM ITS FIRST APPLICATIONxe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes a water-activated adhesive and a thermosensitive dye. The present invention does not include either a water-activated adhesive or a thermosensitive dye. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,472 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,475, entitled xe2x80x9cTAMPER RESISTING HOLOGRAPHIC SECURITY SEAL,xe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes an optical diffraction pattern that undergoes an irreversible change if tampered with, heated, or chilled. The present invention does not include an optical diffraction pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,475 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,295, entitled xe2x80x9cTAMPER EVIDENT LABEL,xe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes water-soluble and water-insoluble indicia or graphics. The present invention does not include water-soluble or water-insoluble graphics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,295 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,357, entitled xe2x80x9cEVIDENCE SEALING TAPE WITH FINGERPRINT IDENTIFICATION ZONE,xe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes an identification portion for receiving a fingerprint. The present invention does not include an identification portion for receiving a fingerprint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,357 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,203, entitled xe2x80x9cTAMPER-EVIDENT CLOSURE SEAL,xe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes an imprinted pattern of adjoining matte and high-gloss areas. The present invention does not include an imprinted patter with adjoining matte and high-gloss areas. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,203 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,202, entitled xe2x80x9cSECURE STICKER AND INTEGRATED LABEL/FORM,xe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes a paper ply and printed matter sealed in a resin and a liner ply that defines a label portion and a removable portion. The present invention does not include a paper ply, printed matter, a resin, or a liner ply that defines a label or a removable portion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,202 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,071, entitled xe2x80x9cREVERSE THERMAL LABEL,xe2x80x9d discloses a tamper-evident label that includes a thermally-imprintable color producing layer. The present invention does not include a thermally-imprintable color producing layer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,071 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to indicate tamper of the label of the present invention if the label is subjected to one of a plurality of tamper techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to include a plurality of adhesive types on the label of the present invention that are sensitive to different conditions.
The present invention is a tamper-evident label that includes a substrate, a plurality of pressure-sensitive adhesives applied to the substrate in user-definable patterns, and a release sheet.
The tamper-evident label is applied to an item of interest by removing the release sheet and pressing the adhesive-side of the label against the item. The adhesives are sensitive to different conditions under which someone might attempt to remove the label. If someone were to attempt to remove the label intact under one of the conditions for which the adhesives are sensitive, the substrate would fracture, rendering the label un-useable as an intact label and, therefore, defeating any attempt to remove the label, tamper with the item, and reseal the item with the label to avoid detection.